Surgical devices for cutting and sealing a blood vessel can include a jaw for sandwiching and fastening tissue, sealing the tissue by heat or the like. In other surgical devices a pair of jaws are included, each of which include a heating element. When grasped, the jaws generate heat from each element to perform an operation, such as a coagulation of the biological tissue or incising the biological tissue.